Colleen Wing
Colleen Wing is a fictional character in the Marvel Comics. Publication history Colleen Wing first appeared in Marvel Premiere #19 (November 1974), and was created by Doug Moench and Larry Hama. Fictional character biography Colleen's father is Professor Lee Wing, a teacher of Asian history and culture at New York Columbia University. Her mother was an unnamed Japanese woman, whose ancestors were samurai (warriors) and daimyo (feudal lords). Colleen's late maternal grandfather, Kenji Ozawa, was the head of Japan's secret service, and has been succeeded in that position by his brother. Colleen grew up in the Northern regions of Japan, more specifically in the mountains of Hoshu. She was raised by her grandfather Kanji. The reason for that is because Colleen's mother was killed apparently very early in her childhood. Her grandfather taught her the ways of the samurai, in which she later became very skilled. Professor Wing learned from a monk who had been to the other-dimensional realm of K'un-L'un that a young warrior, Iron Fist, would come from that land to seek vengeance on his father's killer, who was now based in New York (Iron Fist finally chose not to take the life of his father's murderer.) Professor Wing calculated when Iron Fist would come to New York and sent Colleen to meet him. Professor Wing and Colleen befriended Iron Fist, and Colleen has acted as his ally in many of his exploits. In Colleen's first appearance, she met Iron Fist,Marvel Premiere #19 and she then aided Iron Fist in battling the Cult of Kara-Kai.Marvel Premiere #22 Years later, Colleen went back to New York City to visit her father there. Upon arrival, she got caught in a gun battle by the local Manhattan police and some thugs. Luckily, she was rescued by officer Misty Knight, who eventually became her best friend. Later, Knight's right arm was severely injured by a bomb explosion and was amputated. Colleen encouraged Knight to rise above her depression and return to an active role in life. Knight's right arm was replaced with a bionic steel arm. Colleen Wing, as a detective, and Knight formed a partnership as private investigators and called their firm Knightwing Restorations, Ltd. Due to Wing's samurai-style training and both partners' expertise in the Asian martial arts, they have been dubbed "the Daughters of the Dragon." Colleen was at one point captured by Master Khan and Angar the Screamer, who turned her and Misty Knight into mesmerized slaves. Colleen battled Iron Fist, who finally freed her from their mental control.Iron Fist #5-7 Colleen then teamed with Misty in opposing agents of the criminal Emil Vachon in Hong Kong.Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #32-33 Colleen was captured by Emil Vachon, however, who turned her into a heroin addict. She was rescued by Misty Knight, overcame her addiction, and took vengeance on Vahcon.Deadly Hands of Kung Fu #34 Colleen then fought Davos, the second Steel Serpent, and met Spider-Man.Marvel Team-Up #64 Colleen later aided the X-Men and Sunfire in battling Moses Magnum in Japan.X-Men #118-119 She accompanied the X-Men to Canada,X-Men #120-121 and made romantic overtures towards Cyclops, whose girlfriend Jean Grey was presumed to be dead at the time.X-Men #122 She was held prisoner by Arcade soon after that.X-Men #123 Colleen later met the actor Bob Diamond, one of the Sons of the Tiger.Power Man and Iron Fist #59 She then battled Constrictor and Sabretooth.Power Man and Iron Fist #66 Professor Wing then regained his memory, and Colleen's training in samurai skills by her grandfather was revealed.Power Man and Iron Fist #70 Colleen then began a romance with Bob Diamond.Power Man and Iron Fist #73 She was shot by Warhawk,Power Man and Iron Fist #76 and later fought the Constrictor again.Power Man and Iron Fist #84 She was briefly turned to glass by the second Chemistro,Power Man and Iron Fist #93 and was soon returned to normal.Power Man and Iron Fist #94 She then fought Fera (now Ferocia).Power Man and Iron Fist #99 Colleen later temporarily ended her friendship with Misty due to the latter's romance with Tyrone King.Power Man and Iron Fist #117 Colleen was next transported to K'un-L'un.Power Man and Iron Fist #118 She killed Chiantang the mystic dragon.Power Man and Iron Fist #122 She then attended the funeral of an impostor she believed to be Danny Rand.Power Man and Iron Fist #125 Some time later, Colleen saw a second Danny Rand impostor on television.Namor the Sub-Mariner #8 She confronted this impostor, who was actually the Super-Skrull.Namor the Sub-Mariner #10 She was present at the exhumation of the corpse of the first Danny Rand impostor.Namor the Sub-Mariner #13 Civil War and World War Hulk After her relationship with Bob Diamond ended, Colleen once again started up the Daughters of the Dragon organization with Misty as bondsman.Daughters of the Dragon # 1-5 Succeeding in that, she and Misty create the new Heroes for Hire due to the urging of Iron Man, Reed Richards and Spider-man.Heroes for Hire Volume 2 # 1 Colleen has been identified as one of the 142 registered superheroes who have registered as part of the InitiativeAvengers: The Initiative #1.Avengers: The Initiative #1 Character Map In the group's most recent mission, Colleen Wing and Tarantula were offered to the Brood Queen by their possessed teammate HumbugHeroes For Hire Volume 2 # 13 When Shang-Chi and the other heroes come save them, Colleen is in traumatic shock; she is further agitated when Moon-Boy, whom the group had been hired to apprehend for S.H.I.E.L.D. is taken into custody by Paladin.Heroes For Hire Volume 2 # 9 Misty had made a deal with him in order to find both her and Tarantula after their capture.Heroes For Hire Volume 2 # 14 Colleen, deeply upset by this, left the group as a result. Heroes For Hire disbanded in the aftermath of this.Heroes For Hire Volume 2 # 15 Shadowland: The Daughters of the Shadow Following Daredevil's take over of Hell's Kitchen, Misty, Colleen Wing, Iron Fist, Luke Cage, and Shang-chi confront him in attempt to stop him without violence. After a commotion happens elsewhere in his castle, he attacks the group, believing they are responsible.Shadowland # 2 Days after the fight, Colleen is contacted by Daredevil, offering information about her mother. Upon visiting him again, he reveals to her that her mother actually led a resurrected Hand group of all women swordsman called "The Nail". Colleen's mother and The Nail were eventually assassinated by one of The Hand's enemies. Daredevil then asks her to lead a new incarnation of the group.Shadowland: The Daughters of the Shadow #1 Powers and abilities Colleen Wing is an athletic woman with no superhuman abilities. She has achieved mastery of the traditional combat skills of the Japanese samurai, including swordsmanship (kenjutsu); she is a talented swordswoman and has been shown defeating several HYDRA agents with no injury. She wields a katana, a traditional Japanese long sword. She is a seasoned detective with excellent detective skills. Other versions Age of Apocalypse Colleen appeared in the Age of Apocalypse briefly. She and Misty Knight were in the same human pens and escaped together. However, Colleen was killed by a Brood infested Christopher Summers. House of M Colleen appeared in the House of M, as a member of the Dragons, in which the leader is Shang-Chi. Later, she was among the captured Dragons in a trap arranged by both the Kingpin and the Brotherhood; but was freed by Luke Cage in order to help the Avengers defeat the Brotherhood.House of M: Avengers #3 - #5 Ultimate Colleen Wing During the Ultimate Knights arc of Ultimate Spider-Man the ultimate version of Danny Rand tells his teammates that he has a child with a girl named Colleen. Later in the same issue, a woman who looks like a younger version of Colleen is shown standing next to Danny and his daughter as he reads to her from a book. It is most likely that this woman is the ultimate version of Colleen Wing. External links *http://marvel.com/universe/Wing%2C_Colleen * Colleen Wing at Marvel Directory.com * Daughters of the Dragon at Women of Marvel Comics References Category:1974 comics characters debuts Category:Fictional American people of Chinese descent Category:Fictional American people of Japanese descent Category:Fictional Japanese people Category:Fictional martial artists Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional women soldiers and warriors Category:Marvel Comics martial artists Category:Marvel Comics superheroes it:Colleen Wing tl:Colleen Wing